1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the guiding in a machine of can bodies having a noncircular cross-section and specifically a cross-section which is variable in the longitudinal extent of the can in a machine, in which machine the edges of the bodies which are fed by a feeding mechanism are interconnected at the end of the path of feed by a producing of longitudinal seam during which the edges of the bodies are maintained by guiding members in an overlapping state as required for such longitudinal seam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to produce cans having a circular cross-section by forming a longitudinal seam on pre-shaped can bodies it is generally known to use at the can end of a feeding path within a machine in which the bodies are pre-shaped from blanks and arrive at a working station for interconnecting the edges of the bodies by forming a longitudinal seam, a so called calibrating ring through which the body is moved during the producing of the longitudinal seam for instance by a resistance roll welding, by means of which ring the body is held in the exactly correct position for the producing of the longitudinal seam.
Such a calibrating ring can, however, not be used in case of can bodies having a non-circular cross-section, for instance a substantially rectangular cross-section having rounded corners and where additionally the size of the cross-section changes along the longitudinal extent of such can body which features for instance a conicity or taper.
It is basically possible, however, to also produce can bodies having a non-circular cross-section in accordance with a similar principle such as is known for cans having a circular cross-section by proceeding from planar blanks where all deforming steps for the rounded corners are made in a machine as well as the feeding up to a working station for interconnecting of the edges of the bodies by forming a longitudinal seam to which end due to the cross-section of the can deviating from the circular shape very particular feeding mechanisms are needed.
Additionally, a special device for the guiding of the bodies is necessary for the last leg of the path of feeding within the machine such that the longitudinal seam can be produced in a precise execution.